galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Dino Charge Episodes
'Power Rangers Dino Charge logo' 'Episodes' #'Powers From the Past' #*'With the help of the Keeper, Tyler Navarro and Shelby Watkins find the Red and Pink Energems and morph into Power Rangers to battle the evil monster Iceage.' #'Past,Present and Fusion' #*'Riley Griffin, Chase Randall, and Koda morph into Power Rangers to help Tyler and Shelby battle Iceage, and Tyler summons the T-Rex Zord to battle him. Kendall Morgan, Shelby's boss at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, reveals that she knows about the Energems and Keeper, and she begins to instruct them on how to fight the evil Sledge's forces as the Dino Charge Power Rangers.' #'A Fools Hour' #*'Sledge arrives on Earth to confront Keeper and the Rangers. The Rangers' plan to fight Sledge is compromised when Tyler goes after Fury on his own. The Rangers must learn to work as a team to defeat a monster named Scrapper. First appearance of the Dino Steel armored mode and the Dino Charge Megazord.' #'Return of the Caveman' #*'Chase and Koda are trapped in a cave by Slammer, one of Sledge's monsters. Koda must rely on his caveman instincts to save himself, Chase, and a young boy named Peter. Meanwhile, the Rangers get new Dino Cycles and Riley gains use of the Raptor Zord.' #'Breaking Black' #*'A Maori fortune teller, called Moana, asks Chase for help guarding her shop from a potential thief, but Chase falls under the spell of Sledge's latest monster, Spellbinder. The Rangers must find a way to help Chase before he is completely controlled. The first use of Dino Spike and Chase gains the use of the Para Zord.' #'The Tooth Hurts' #*'When faced with the chef monster known as Cavity, Riley thinks Chase doesn't take the threat seriously, but soon learns that Chase simply has a different approach to things than he does.' #'Let Sleeping Zords Lie' #*'When Sledge's newest monster stings the Ankylo Zord, Shelby must use her advanced dinosaur knowledge to tame the wild beast and demonstrate to Kendall and the Rangers her value to the team.' #'Double Ranger Double Danger' #*'When clone Rangers created by a branding iron themed monster steal the real Rangers' irreplaceable tracking device, Fury learns the location of the powerful Ptera Zord.' #'When Logic Fails' #*'Working with Fury, Puzzler captures the Dino Charge Rangers until Riley's logical mind helps them break free. But the delay has allowed Fury time to head toward the Ptera Zord.' #'The Royal Rangers' #*'The museum receives a shipment for a special exhibit called "The Stone of Zandar", where as the stone turns out to be the Golden Energem. So the Rangers trick Fury into thinking that the Energem around the neck of the princess (Shelby) of Zandar, who made an appearance with her prince (Tyler), was the actual Golden Energem. In the end, Tyler battles Fury and as he is about to finish Fury off when he makes a shocking discovery about the energy that Fury has trapped within himself.' #'Break Out' #*'The Prince of Zandar, Phillip III, travels to Amber Beach to reclaim his nation's treasures, outraged that Tyler and Shelby imitated him. He takes the Gold Energem, giving Fury a chance to steal it from him. But before he can use it to power the Ptera Zord, the Rangers stop him. The ghost inside him escapes, and is Sir Ivan, the knight who found it 800 years ago. Ivan uses the Energem to become the Gold Ranger and take control of the Ptera Charge Megazord.' #'Kinght After Kinghts' #*'The Rangers must demonstrate their value to persuade their latest ally, the Gold Ranger. They find they do not have the willpower to do so when one of Sledge's monsters steals their courage.' #'Sync or Swim' #*'Tyler and Ivan's playful rivalry interferes with the Rangers' plan to defuse a bomb that Sledge and his monsters have planted.' #'True Black' #*'Chase mocks Shelby for a pop band she wants to see in New Zealand. But they are thrown into action when a monster attack leaves three Rangers buried underground, Chase uses Black Armor X to save the day.' #'Royal Sacrifice' #*'Prince Philip finds the Graphite Energem, however it doesn't bond with him, despite his best attempts. After many, many tries, he gives the gem over to the rangers, only for them to be attacked by Fury. The energem finally bonds with him, after he saves Chase's sister, and with the Pachy Zord, he defeats the giant Vivizord.' #'No Matter How You Slice It' #*'Riley and Koda must work together after a monster breaks the Power Rangers' bonds of friendship.' #'World Famous! (In New Zealand)' #*'When tracking down Sledge's activities in Auckland, New Zealand, the Power Rangers meet a new Ranger.' #'Deep Down Under' #*'The Rangers try to find the Plesio Zord before Sledge can destroy it.' #'Wishing For a Hero' #*'The Rangers try to find a hero to bond to the Purple Energem, while Sledge releases a new villain to trick the Rangers. A monster makes their wishes come true, with disastrous consequences.' #'One More Energem' #*'With two Energems in Sledge's possession, the Rangers and Kendall must take the fight to his ship in order to save the world.' #'The Ghostest With the Mostest-Halloween Special' #*'When a monster kidnaps a Ranger and takes on their appearance during a Halloween party, Kendall must discover which of the team is the fake before their Energems are stolen.' #'Race to Rescue Christmas-Christmas Special' #*'When Poisandra steals Santa's tablet, it's up to the Rangers to get it back before Christmas is canceled.' 'Specials' #'The Ghostest With the Mostest-Halloween Special' #*'When a monster kidnaps a Ranger and takes on their appearance during a Halloween party, Kendall must discover which of the team is the fake before their Energems are stolen.' #'Race to Rescue Christmas-Christmas Special' #*'When Poisandra steals Santa's tablet, it's up to the Rangers to get it back before Christmas is canceled.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Dino Charge Category:Dino Charge 2